Draco Malfoy's Picture show
by IndiaPyro
Summary: Harry is dating Ginny. They’re a perfect couple, sweet and innocent. Harry sees the new hunk Draco. Yum! He’s newly acquired friends Ron and Hermione talk him into something. Rocky Horror picture show outlook. Okay now I’m adding a new plot twist, Eddie!
1. Chapter 1

I was just listening to the song and this idea came to me. Hope you enjoy. Lol.

_**Janet Weiss** I was feeling done in_

_Couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before_

_**Columbia **You mean she? _

_**Magenta** Uh huh _

_**Janet Weiss** I thought there's no use getting_

_Into heavy petting_

_It only leads to trouble_

_And seat wetting_

_Now all I want to know_

_Is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more_

_**Magenta and Columbia** More, more, more! _

_**Janet Weiss** I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

_Then if anything grows_

_While you pose_

_I'll oil you up_

_And rub you down_

_**Magenta and Columbia** Down, down, down! _

_**Janet Weiss** And that's just one small fraction_

_Of the main attraction_

_You need a friendly hand_

_And I need action_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

_**Columbia** Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me _

_**Magenta **I wanna be dirty _

_**Columbia** Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me _

_**Magenta **Creature of the night _

_**Janet Weiss** Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

_**Rocky Horror** Creature of the night _

_**Brad Majors** Creature of the night? _

_**Dr. Frank-N-Furter** Creature of the night _

_**Magenta** Creature of the night _

_**Riff Raff** Creature of the night _

_**Columbia** Creature of the night _

_**Rocky Horror** Creature of the night _

_**Janet Weiss** Creature of the night! _

**Characters:**

Janet Weiss- Harry Potter- 22

Rocky Horror- Draco Malfoy-like 4 but really looks 23

Columbia- Ron Weasley-21

Magenta- Hermione Grange-24

Brad Majors-Ginny Weasley-22

Riff Raff- Blaise Zambini- 25

Dr. Frank-N-Furter- Severus Snape- 34

**Summery:**

**AU Song fic one shot. **Harry is dating Ginny. They're a perfect couple, sweet and innocent. Harry sees the new hunk Draco. Yum! He's newly acquired friends Ron and Hermione talk him into something. Rocky Horror picture show outlook.

The next chapter will be up shortly. if you want me to continue please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own rocky horror picture show. I do not own Harry potter. But the idea was all mine. I'm srry I know I'm suppose to write but it will be there soon I promise. I don't make excuses for things that don't deserve excuses. Lol hope you enjoy.

indiapyro


	3. Chapter 3

Hello sorry for the wait. On with the show. Alternatively, well start the show more like. Lol. Oh sorry this is rated M for mature. Lol j/p but seriously. I am going to try something I have never tried. Lol. Total AU and unknown location. Nevertheless, groove with it. The story line of RHPS might change. Sorry.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_Ginny and Harry (who meet in a college lit. class.) where at a friends wedding. The time arouse for Ginny to pop the question to her beautiful boyfriend. The wedding attendee's had dispersed Harry was gorgeous with that big smile for he had just caught the bouquet. However, unlikely Ginny got down on one knee and brought out a velvet box. Harry gasped and was so shocked he dropped the bouquet in the mud. _

"_Will you Harry?"_

"_Oh my god! It's nicer than Cho Chang has." Harry replied. _

"_We should go share the news with professor. Dumbledore." Suggested Ginny. That night the newly engaged couple loaded up into Ginny's car for a weekend. _

_The sky turned darker and darker, and like most stories, it started to rain. Ginny was trying to see out the window to she where she was going but saw nothing. Harry was occupied eating a chocolate bar and trying to figure out a word search. Simply driving along they got a flat tire. Ginny went to go see what happened. She then informed Harry that she was going to go try and find a phone and that he was to stay here._

"_Here? All alone in the dark? No thanks but I'm coming with you."_

"_In the rain?"_

"_Well yes, it's better then here." Therefore, they traveled by foot for what seemed like forever both getting soaked to the marrow. Through the branches, they saw a light. Unfortunately, they did not see the silhouette. Upon closer expectation, the light belonged to a giant castle in the middle of nowhere. Lined up right by the door there seemed to be about a hundred motorcycles. _

_Once they knocked, a hunched over Italian showed them in. He then proceeded to introduce them to a very risqué house cleaner with bushy hair and buck teeth. Then they both showed the two cold and frightened youngsters to a ballroom packed with dancing _

"_Foreigners, who are use to more folk dancing." Ginny replied._

"_Ginny this is not the Order of the Phoenix. I'm cold I'm wet and just plain scared!" Harry exclaimed._

"_I'm here there's nothing to worry about." Ginny replied quite confidently. Behind them metal grated together to allow passage for a very strange creature. A very tall man with a hooknose, pale complexion and greasy limp hair appeared. Why he scared Harry, so bad she fainted. _

"_How do you do?" he asked. Later found out to be called Dr. Severus-N-Snape. What a strange creature he was. He wore glittered pump boots, fish net stockings that reached mid-thigh but held by garters. Along his forearms were lacey non-finger gloves reaching just below the elbow. Then to add to the most obnoxious being he was wearing a corset pulled tightly across his torso. Now let me not forget to say that he was also wearing a tight string of pearls, which adorned his thin, long neck._

_Ginny told him of their problem and he agreed to help. He also asked if they would like to stay the night since the weather was so horrible that no one should be outside. He then offered to show them his new experiment yet gave them no option to say 'no'. Of course, Ginny was intrigued but Harry politely said,_

"_No thank you." Dr. Severus-N-Snape allowed but he insisted that the sexual house cleaner and a whore looking person watch over her. He did not exactly know what that person was. It was tall and lanky much like a boy including short hair but it also had feminine_._ features like big doe like eyes and pouty lips. Later to be called Ron. The house cleaner was Hermione. _

_Dr. Severus-N-Snape showed Ginny what he created. It was a man. With silvery blonde hair that was just long enough to dust his high cheekbones. In nothing but a golden thong. Not to mention an irresistible tan and a sleek, lean, and lithe body. Dr. Severus-N-Snape informed Ginny that this being was Draco Malfoy and was approximately seven hours old._

_However, frightened Harry was at first he warmed up easily to the house cleaner and wo-man. (Lol get it. Wo for woman but man for man lol. I know hilarious.) At first, he thought he was happy with Ginny but then realized he wanted more but could never get.

* * *

_

_**Now time.**_

Trouble was happening back in the lab. Draco was afraid of god knows what and was running away from every one and everything. Dr. Severus-N-Snape tried to catch him and fell several times but Draco always got away. Alas, he somehow got into Dr. Severus-N-Snape elevator and rode it down to ground level. He slammed the grate open and dashed for the front door. Not knowing where he was going. He ran outside in the rain practically naked. (Yummy! Lol.)

Regrettably, Dr. Severus-N-Snape's vicious dogs were loose (yes they wanted to bang everything and everyone. Lol. j/p.) Moreover, saw Draco Malfoy as dinner. Upon seeing this irreversible fate, Draco turned as quick as he could but slipped on the gravel and sliced up his arm badly. Yet, he didn't know pain so he just got up and continued on running

Dr. Severus-N-Snape, Ginny, and everyone else who were in lab had vacated that area. Draco Malfoy somehow got back to the tub that he was birthed from. Cold (yet so hot.), wet (yeah wet dreams. Lol.) Moreover, scared he huddled alone in the corner.

* * *

(I am sorry if I seem repetitive.)

* * *

Harry shared so many things with Hermione and Ron.

"I was feeling down and like everyone was trying to get me. I could never win. I had only every kissed before."

"You mean he's…?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Uh Huh." She answered all knowingly.

Harry continued,

"I thought there was no use getting into heavy blows. It only ever leads to trouble and pants wetting." His voice developed a dark lustful sound and he continued.

"Now all I want to know is how to go I've tasted blood and I want more."

Hermione and Ron got an idea. Therefore, they started a slow quite mantra while they led Harry to some unknown place.

"More, more, more, more…!" They were leading Harry to Dr. Severus-N-Snape's lab. The one and only one that at that moment held a frightened sex god. (Lol.)

Harry uncertain what to do continued.

"I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance!" He exclaimed.

"Uh huh, yes Harry." Hermione and Ron encouraged. Both holding onto one of Harry's wrist the pulled him into the lab. Standing in the middle was Draco Malfoys tub. Harry uncertain as to why they brought him her looked around and noticed something or one huddling in the tub. Harry's' nurturing nature kicked in and he walked over to see what he could do.

Draco Malfoy heard footsteps but did not have to energy to run or do anything. He just sat there sobbing. He saw a silhouette and heard a voice above him.

Harry walked over and leaned over the side and asked quietly,

"Hello, are you all right?" Draco looked up but did not say anything. He could not. There looking down on him was a god. A hot gorgeous sexual creature of the night.

"Do you mind if I came in there? I would like to help you." Harry asked scared that he scared this beautiful deity. The body was lithe and muscular the blonde hair clumped together from the rain.

'Who are you' Harry asked inside his head.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were sure that their job was fulfilled they left to go have amazing orgasmic sex with Blaise the hump back Italian.

* * *

Before Draco could answer, Harry saw the blood gushing from his arm.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Harry climbed in and tried to bandage the wounds. Not having proper materials he ripped the bottom of his shirt. Slowly revealing his flat milky white abdomen. First, he cleaned as best he could then wrap the arm up.

Amusingly Harry was having trouble keeping himself in check. Being this close to some one so scorching was having interesting affects on his lower self.

Not truly knowing what was going on Draco had no self-control and sprang to life at the first contact Harry made with his arm. Harry too preoccupied did not notice.

Once the arm was completely taken care of Harry's shirt was a little bit more then half gone. Not only was his abdomen showing but also his hard nipples. It was very cold in the lab. In addition, there was a lot of blood.

Harry never felt this way about anyone. Harry slowly reached over to touch Draco but slowly so as not to frighten him. Once he was in the clear, he wrapped him hand around Draco's neck and propelled their bodies together. Harry collided their lips and encouraged Draco to contribute but slipping his tongue out and ran it along Draco's bottom lip.

Draco hesitantly opened his mouth and Harry drove his tongue into that warm cavern. Draco liked the sensations he was feeling but wanted to be in control so he battled with Harry for dominance. Draco Malfoy won, no surprise considering Harry was very feminine and not the fighting type. Draco let his hands wander lower and lower and Harry never stopped him. Draco then seemed to slow down, so Harry reassured him by saying,

"I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance." He cracked a small smile. Draco returned it causing Harry to blush. Trying to hide is now bright red cheeks he looked downwards and noticed something wanting attention. Now blushing even further but still he said,

"I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance." Harry not really knowing what to do just thought,

'Touch me! I want to feel dirty.'

As if Draco read his mind he ripped off his shirt and attached his mouth to Harry's' left nipple. A warm yet cool sensation rippled up and down Harry's spine.

(Dude I feel like those cheesy romance novelist writing this sex scene. Lol.)

Draco's hands wandered lower until the reached…

Until next time… Just playing with you, I would never do that.

Reaching Harry's fly he slowly pulled those barriers of the creature's angular hips. Once Harry was completely nude, Draco slid down on his knees and took him into his mouth. Harry getting so turned on by this developed a loose tongue and panted,

"Thrill me, chill me, and fulfill me!"

Draco only wanting to please also he felt a little ignored pulled Harry down to the floor, but then he stood up. Harry was leveled eye to Draco's… Harry giggled and thought,

'Then if anything grows, while you pose, I'll lick you up and down.'

Harry did just what Draco did to him, pleasing to say the least.

"That's' just one small fraction of the main attraction," motioning to himself in a seductive way, "You need a friendly hand, and I need action." Harry whispered passionately.

Harry got on all fours and Draco lead the way to an orgasmic rush of lust. It all became too much for Harry, he could not hold it, once he climaxed he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

(I know it is from another song but flow with it. Lol.)

* * *

Harry lay exhausted with a dreamy smile on his face; Draco stared adoringly at him and said more to himself,

"Creature of the night."

* * *

Ginny while wandering around with Dr. Severus-N-Snape thought he heard a scream like on in the throws of passion and asked Dr. Severus-N-Snape,

"Creature of the night?"

Dr. Severus-N-Snape knowing what happened said,

"Creature of the night."

* * *

Then in a separate part of the house occupying several very weary sexual partners, they too heard Harry scream.

"Creature of the night" Hermione stated.

"Creature of the night" Blaise agreed.

"Creature of the night" Columbia stated in a singsong voice very please of what s-he accomplished.

* * *

Draco and Harry could not keep their hands of each other even when they were very worn out so they ended up climaxing again only sooner. Draco came first and when he did, he too yelled,

"Creature of the night!"

Then Harry preceded him by climaxing and yelling,

"Creature of the night!"

* * *

**So what do you think? That was the end. Was it too graphic? Hope not I do not do graphic. Lol. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello I am back I have another groovy idea, I don't own Rocky Horror picture show, I don't own Harry potter, or any things so connected to those two, unless u count books and movies lol. Any who here I go lol. Mwhahahahaha! j/p.

* * *

**Hot Patootie - Bless My Soul**

_**Eddie**_

_Whatever happened to Saturday night?_

_When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright_

_It don't seem the same since cosmic light_

_Came into my life, I thought I was divine_

_I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go_

_And listen to the music on the radio_

_A saxophone was blowing on a Rock and Roll show_

_We climbed in the back seat, really had a good time_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_Really love that Rock and Roll_

_**Chorus**_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_**Eddie **(saxophone solo) _

_My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled_

_My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt_

_I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt_

_She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine_

_Get back in front and put some hair oil on_

_Buddy Holly was singing his very last song_

_With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along_

_It felt pretty good...Whoo!_

_Really had a good time_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_Really love that Rock and Roll_

_**Chorus **Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_(saxophone solo) _

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll

* * *

_

AND!

* * *

_**Eddie**_

_**Dr. Everett v. Scott**_

_From the day he was born_

_He was trouble_

_He was the thorn_

_In his mother's side_

_She tried in vain_

_**Criminologist**_

_But he never caused her nothing but shame _

_**Dr. Everett v. Scott **_

_He left home the day she died_

_From the day she was gone_

_All he wanted_

_Was rock and roll porn_

_And a motorbike_

_Shooting up junk_

_**Criminologist **_

_He was a low down cheap little punk _

_**Dr. Everett v. Scott **_

_Taking everyone for a ride _

_**Chorus** _

_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy_

_You knew he was a no good kid_

_But when he threatened your life_

_With a switch blade knife_

_**Dr. Frank-N-Furter** _

_What a guy _

_**Janet Weiss **_

_Makes you cry _

_**Dr. Everett v. Scott **_

_And I did _

_**Columbia **_

_Everybody shoved him_

_I very nearly loved him_

_I said hey listen to me_

_Stay sane inside insanity_

_But he locked the door_

_And threw away the key_

_**Dr. Everett v. Scott **_

_But he must've been drawn_

_Into something_

_Making him warn me_

_In a note which reads_

_**Chorus **_

_What's it say? What's it say? _

_**Eddie**_

_I'm out of my head_

_Oh hurry, or I may be dead_

_They mustn't carry out their evil deeds_

_**Chorus **_

_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy_

_You knew he was a no good kid_

_But when he threatened your life_

_With a switch blade knife_

_**Dr. Frank-N-Furter** _

_What a guy _

_**Janet Weiss** _

_Makes you cry _

_**Dr. Everett v. Scott** _

_And I did _

_**Chorus **_

_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy_

_You knew he was a no good kid_

_But when he threatened your life_

_With a switch blade knife_

_**Dr. Frank-N-Furter**_

_What a guy _

_**Chorus **_

_Whoa ho ho_

_**Janet Weiss**_

_Makes you cry _

_**Chorus **_

_Hey hey hey _

_**Dr. Everett v. Scott **_

_And I did _

_**Chorus **_

_Eddie _

**Characters:**

**Janet Weiss**- Harry Potter- 22

**Rocky Horror**- Draco Malfoy-like 4 hours but really looks 23

**Columbia**- Ron Weasley-21

**Magenta**- Hermione Grange-24

**Brad Majors**-Ginny Weasley-22

**Riff Raff**- Blaise Zambini- 25

**Dr. Frank-N-Furter**- Severus Snape- 34

**Eddie**- Neville Longbottom-23

Summery

Harry is dating Ginny. They're a perfect couple, sweet and innocent. Harry sees the new hunk Draco. Yum! He's newly acquired friends Ron and Hermione talk him into something. Rocky Horror picture show outlook. Okay now I'm adding a new plot twist, Eddie! But not just one song but two! Which I don't own. Lol Tis not great?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there back again. I am truly sorry about my previous hiatus, but I have had new inspiration. Such as, I was looking at the stats for my story and for my previous Phantom of the opera had 174 hits as in people have clicked on my link to read my story but this story had 1293 hits. OMFG! I could not believe that so many would be interested but hey what can I say well back to the show. Might be boring at first but gets better I hope at the end. Love you all this is my last chapter.

_Whilst Draco and Harry became aquatinted, in another area of the castle Dr. Severus-N-Snape was becoming more intimate with a certain red head. Now it was becoming clear to all the occupants of the household that these once pure and innocent couples are not as faithful as once thought. _

**In the lab**

_Harry and Draco continued to sleep. Draco providing the pillow for Harry's head also slept soundly. Both peacefully content to ignore the soon to becoming thunder approaching. _

**In a bedroom**

_Ginny sat with her back against the headboard alongside Dr. Severus-N-Snape. Slowly sucking in a drag on a cheap cigarette. The old habit that she had kicked because of Harry had come back to an unusual extent. Dr. Severus-N-Snape sat in a content state knowing what he had just done was going to cause some trouble, his pensive face quirked at the lips to reveal a humorous smile. Ginny rested thinking of how she was to break the news to Harry of her unusual nocturnal activities with their odd host. _

**In another bedroom**

_Blaise and Hermione were asleep lost to the world they have been living in for some years. Ron was awake thinking of the second most important man in he-r life. _

"_Neville." S-he whispered to nothing in particular. The ex-delivery boy's absence held Ron's heart in a vise. _

_Ron left the room, not wanting to disturb the sleeping occupants, s-he wandered around the castle ending up in the lab. _

"_Oh, Neville, why did you have to go? Oh, I am sorry I know it is not your fault but… I still pine for you. Whatever happened to Saturday nights?" s-he asked not realizing that s-he was not alone. _

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_Ron scurried from the large red door that seemed to be falling open. A solid plate of glass not stood where the door once was. _

_**CRASH!**_

_A motorbike smashed through the ice revealing,_

"_NEVILLE!" Ron screamed and running over to the now parked bike. He-r high-pitched screeching awoke the sleeping couple and alerted Dr. Severus-N-Snape and Ginny of some goings on up stairs._

_Harry and Draco stayed lying there not wanting to be found out. Neville and Ron were reuniting with each other by kissing the breath out of each other. A slow screeching announced that someone was coming up the elevator, and out stepped Ginny and Dr. Severus-N-Snape. The kissing did not carry on once the glittering pumps sparkled next to Neville's face. They both stood up but before they could speak Dr. Severus-N-Snape asked,_

"_What in blazing hells are you doing here!" to calmly put it he was quite annoyed to and extreme level._

"_Wel-l I... I …I" always being frightfully scared of Dr. Severus-N-Snape._

"_Spit it out Boy!"_

"_Whatever happened to Saturday night?" he sang showing some courage next to Dr. Severus-N-Snape. All the occupants stared in disbelief. He continued, "When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright" Remembering his and Ron's first date, "It doesn't seem the same since cosmic light. When you came into my life, I thought I was divine. I used to go for a ride with a chick that would go, and listen to the music on the radio. A saxophone was blowing on a Rock and Roll show then we climbed in the back seat**, really** had a good time." Emphasized on the "really". The first time with Ron was awkward but amazing._

_Ron sat on Neville's bike and stared mesmerized at the god singing and dancing around the lab. _

"_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that Rock and Roll." Neville sang to Ron only. S-he was so in love with this hunk, it seemed to only be them in the room. Dr. Severus-N-Snape did not like the freedom Neville was showing and decided to put a stop to it._

_Neville noticed Ginny so sauntered over to her and in a secretive way sang, _

"_My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled and my hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt." Laughing at the memory of him with an erection standing tall and proud and lust clouding his thinking patterns, trying to undress Ron. Walking away and around the elevator sustained singing,_

"_I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt! She'd whisper in my ear and I knew tonight she really was mine." Walking over to Ron again, lifted her off the bike and danced around with her in his arms, _

"_Get back in front and put some hair oil on. Buddy Holly was singing his very last song._

_With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along" falling to the floor again with Ron. After the snog of their life, he came back up for air. Bursting the last cords, _

"_It felt pretty good...Whoo! Really had a good time. Hot patootie, bless my soul. Really love that Rock and Roll." He finished. Dr. Severus-N-Snape snuck into the freezer, retrieved an axe during the snogging, and proceeded to chase Neville around. Creating quite a bit of ruckus, along with Ron's high-pitched screams for him to stop chasing he-r boyfriend, the sleeping couple finally revealed them selves. Covered in only a common sheet they stood, horrified, and watched Neville be chased back into the freezer. A few screams escaped and the Dr. Severus-N-Snape returned covered in blood. _

_Ginny saw her fiancé practically naked next to a naked creation. Noticing the shagged hair and love bites littering Harry's lily-white neck. Now she did not feel too bad about her shag with the Dr. _

_Ron silently sat on the bike, in shock. _

_Dr. Severus-N-Snape finally noticed the nude couple. His whole body began to turn scarlet in fury. Ginny took in a small amount of amusement in being able to see his legs turn red then up much like a crimson wave. If concentrating hard enough you could notice wisps of white escaping Dr. Severus-N-Snape's ears. _

"…"_Dr. Severus-N-Snape was speechless. Therefore, Ginny took the initiative._

"_How could you Harry? Weren't we happy?" Ginny asked seeing you fiancé in bed with another she deserved some revenge but he does not need to know that she too is guilty. _

"_I'm so sorry Ginny, I really I'm. I am happy with you I always have been. Please believe me Ginny." Harry bent his head in shame and allowed his tears to escape and run down his smooth cheek. _

_Having gotten over his speechlessness Dr. Severus-N-Snape said,_

"_How could you Draco! And you!" pointing a finger at Harry, "I offer you hospitality and you repay me by fucking MY TOY?" _

_Almost as nervous as Neville, Harry stammered out an apology. Yet before Dr. Severus-N-Snape could do, anything much more the television monitor popped on showing Blaise and a bit of bushy hair in the back._

"_Pardon my sir, but we have a visitor." He said in an Italian accent. A pull on a lever later, a man in a wheel chair appeared. _

"_Dr. Dumbledore!" Ginny exclaimed. Dr. Severus-N-Snape glared at her._

"_You know this man?" _

"_Yes, he was our teacher at school."_

"_Don't Lie! You had a plot to steal my invention. You had planned it from the beginning!"_

"_But we told you, our car broke down. We don't lie!" Blaise once again appeared on the monitor,_

"_Sir he is entering the building."_

"_He'll enter through the… Zen room."_

_Dr. Dumbledore was in fact in the Zen room. A moment later his chair began to move forward of its own accord. Through many different rooms, he ended up in a dining room at one end of the table. In front of him across the table sat Dr. Severus-N-Snape and his lackey's Hermione and Blaise. To his left was Ginny and Harry then to his right was a blonde man in not much of anything and a whorish person. Dr. Dumbledore was not clear if the person was male or female._

_While Dr .Dumbledore was driven through the house, the group in the lab had made there way to the dinning area. Of course, Harry and Draco tied a sheet around their waists. In addition, Ginny was still in a robe lent to her by Dr. Severus-N-Snape. _

_No one said anything. Dr. Dumbledore sat silently observing the people around him. Dr. Severus-N-Snape started to cut the turkey with an electronic saw breaking the silence. Hermione poured the red wine into various oddball glasses and handed one to each person. Then proceeded to pass along a slice of turkey to each as well._

_As everyone ate his or her dinner, Ginny asked Dr. Dumbledore,_

"_What are you doing here doctor?"_

"_Yes, Dr. Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" asked Dr. Severus-N-Snape._

"_Well I'm here about my nephew, Neville." He replied calmly._

"_Neville!" Ron exclaimed._

_Dr. Severus-N-Snape cut he-r off but putting in, "He doesn't live here any more."_

"_Then I would wonder where I received this note from." Dumbledore replied._

"_What's it say, what's it say?" everyone asked_

"_I'm out of my head  
Oh hurry, or I may be dead  
they mustn't carry out their evil deeds."_

"_I must tell you, Dr. Severus-N-Snape, when Neville said he didn't like his teddy, well you knew he was a no good kid. But then as I heard, he threatened you life with a switchblade knife…"_

"_What a guy." Dr. Severus-N-Snape said._

"_Makes you cry." Harry added, thinking of what had happened juts a bit earlier._

"_And I did." Dr. Dumbledore said sadly._

_Just to spite him, Dr. Severus-N-Snape pulled the table cloth from the table to reveal, Neville's mangled and dead body. Women and wo-men screamed, men ran from the room. The shocking sight of Neville caused Dr. Dumbledore's heart to flutter and fail. Dr. Dumbledore slid forward off the chair and laid dead in a crumpled tangled mess of limbs. Dr. Severus-N-Snape just sat there enjoying the show. Hermione and Blaise, at the sight of the dead bodies were turned on. _

_Slowly the managed to escape through the kitchen door. Blaise attacked Hermione's mouth and pressed her against the counter with the sink. A flame spread between Hermione's thighs is setting the fire on her personal core. _

_Blaise having a similar problem felt the blood leave all over his body and focusing on his groin. His strong muscular arms wrapped around Hermione's waist lifting her up by her butt and placing her in the sink. Since she was only 5'4" and Blaise was 6'1", the increased height did not interrupt the kissing. Blaise hands snaked up her front. They stayed on her sides rubbing up and down and moved to the well-rounded mounds of flesh._

_Kneading them into obedience, Hermione moaned into his mouth. They both let up for air but could not keep off one another. Hermione attacked his neck leaving bleeding love bites then licking them in a healing sense. Blaise attached his plump lips to her left nipple through her clothing. She spread her legs far enough apart to allow him to enter the space. Nimble hands quickly unbuttoned her flimsy see-through dress. Sliding it off her shoulders and left bite marks on her shoulders. Hermione leaned back enjoying the ministrations. Reaching behind her back her unclasped her bra and flung it away._

_Hermione was left in only a thong and Blaise was fully clothed. She quickly removed his jacket and button up shirt. Reaching down she unclipped the clasp and unzipped his pants letting gravity pull the pants to his ankles. His quivering member begging for attention. Hermione slipped off the counter and knelt at his feet. Her cherry shaped lips sucked in the tip of the penis. Using her cheeks and tong lured the whole dick into her mouth. Blaise seemed unable to breath from the pleasure, using the counter to hold him up. _

_Hermione began to bob her head releasing and sucking on his soft sausage. After a few minutes, Blaise was just about to cum when Hermione released her prisoner. Blaise wantonly whimpered at the loss of warmth. Blowing air onto the cock Hermione smiled at the puddle that once was Blaise. Slowly she captured his penis once more and sucked her way to his release. Swallowing all then stood up. At her nakedness, Blaise once more was erect. Her saliva being the lubricant and her wet hot pussy Blaise slid into her core. _

_Now it is your turn to be not more the moans and whimpers. Thought Blaise as he pumped her into the counter. For sure to leave bruising but that is the beauty of fucking. The roughness and pure raw pleasure. Once they both climaxed they gathered themselves together and left in search of Dr. Severus-N-Snape. _

_It is time we repay him for all he has done for us. They both thought._

_With Dr. Dumbledore dead and Neville, Ron had had enough. Running out as quickly as s-he could. Knowing the Neville was gone s-he could live with having to see it that was too much. Running up to Blaise's room, she flung open the window noticing the rain had stopped leaving the ground looking dark and sinister. Looking down Ron noticed a sharp cross directly below the window. With only Neville on he-r mind Ron flung herself out the window._

_Why be in a life without him? I should have done this sooner. S-he thought right before the cross-pierced he-r heart from the back. S-he died instantly. With no way the reach he-r so s-he was left to decompose._

_Harry ran right into Draco's arms at the sight. Amazingly, enough he found more comfort in his arms then Ginny's. Draco led them away from the sight. Being so young he was unable to feel or think two things at once. With the Creature of the night in his arms, his libido demanded attention. Leading them up the stairs, his hand sneaking its way onto Harry's ass and kneading the muscles. Relaxing Harry became entranced with the thought of having shag with the sex god from his dreams._

_The first bedroom they came too was slowly filled with loving moans. Draco removed both of their sheets leaving nothing to the imagination. Both penises were erected and dripping pre-cum. Draco went straight for Harry's neck leaving bite marks in his wake. A few more minutes of Draco's biting and Harry's incoherent moaning passed before Harry lead them to the bed, falling first and having Draco on top. Harry wantonly spread his legs, hoping to give Draco better access._

_Draco reached between the two moist bodies to position his cock at Harry's entrance. Poking his hole, a bit allowing Harry to know what was coming._

_I hope it is less painful then the first time. Harry thought. _

_Draco covered Harry's mouth with his own and pushed himself fully into Harry. A moan of only pleasure escaped into Draco's mouth. There was no pain this time as Draco pumped into Harry. He would pull almost entirely out leaving only the very tip covered in Harry's anus then ram inside. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's back to help increase momentum as the Golden sex god was pleasuring him._

_Draco's dick started swelling creating greater friction, a sign that he would not last much longer. Both closed their eyes and unable to hold much longer Draco came inside Harry. Continuing to pump in and out to fully release his load. Moments later Harry also came spilling all over their abdomens. _

_Both collapsed in exhaustion, Harry held Draco in his arms and Draco used Harry as a pillow. They fell asleep being ignorant in their pleasuring bliss, unknowing if their story will be happy. _

_Dr. Severus-N-Snape was found in his lab. He was laying flat on his back in between the fire truck red elevator and Draco is birthing tub. Through a tunnel in the Charles Atlas room, Hermione and Blaise came upon their unsuspecting victim. Having grabbed the butcher knife from the kitchen Hermione raised it above her head ready to strike, when she dropped it, creating a loud clatter on the floor._

_A bleeding gash was on Dr. Severus-N-Snape head. He was already dead. Both Hermione and Blaise confused about how and who did this. Then out stepped Ginny._

"_He ruined my relationship with Harry. If it were not for him, Harry would have never slept with that fucking fake blonde asshole. I killed him with my wedge shoes. No one will miss him." Ginny said in a cold calm and indifferent tone. She believed that she was answering the two servants questioning stares. _

_Ginny just left down the lift and out the front door. She hoped that someday she would again see Harry but knowing that seemed unlikely. No one would question what happed that night. _

_A night of hell, Thought Ginny. _

_As she walked to her broke down car, she planned to move away, somewhere warm opposite of England, Like Spain or India. Leave her name behind, everything to hold her down. She would become a new person. _

_So ends the life of Ginvera Weasley, once girlfriend of Harry Potter and here starts the life of Laki Rogue. (Pronounced Lucky and Rogue in a French accent.) _

_Up in the lab Blaise and Hermione stood transfixed on the dead body of Dr. Severus-N-Snape. _

"_Once we clear the house of the bodies we can continue to live here." Blaise said. Completely elated that their house would be theirs again, yet kept his tone plain and unemotional. _

"_True should we get started now?" Hermione asked._

"_Why do today what you can do tomorrow?" Blaise asked cracking a grin much to that of a Cheshire cat. _

_He reached his hand out to grasp the back of her neck and propelled their lips together. Kissing until air became an issue, he led her to the Charles atlas room and gently laid her down. Slowly he climbed on top of her in a predatory way. Once his face was directly above hers she pulled him down and gave him a kiss so deep and passionate that the marrow in his bones boiled. _

"_Sleep love, we have the rest of eternity to do what we want." Hermione replied. Blaise simply nodded and laid his head down on her breasts. Falling into an easy and deep sleep for the first time since Dr. Severus-N-Snape bought this place. Hermione lay awake carding her fingers through his hair._

"_What are going to do with the two love birds?" she whispered to herself. _

_Harry woke with Draco still slumbering on top of him. _

"_What are we going to do?" Harry asked. "We can't stay here, there's always my family home. N ones lived there since my parents died. I inherited it, it's already prepaid wouldn't have to work much, spend most of my time being shagged mindless by Draco." Harry grinned happily glad to have a plan. Draco was still asleep. _

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

_INDIA_

_Laki wandered down market goldenly tanned from the months in India. She found a job in a little fabric shop and was renting an apartment. She did not miss anything, and was never in want for anything. _

_AS she walked past a produce stand, the young women selling the goods eyed Laki shyly beneath her lashes, and Laki smiled sweetly in return._

_Maybe I am ready for another relationship. She thought before she sauntered over to ask about the young girl. _

_Everyone deserves a happily ever after, she thought._

_IRELAND_

_The potter estate was huge. Unfortunately, Harry's vocal screams and moans echoed across the estate. _

_They, Draco and Harry moved in the day after they left Dr. Severus-N-Snape mansion. Already furnished and still kept clean but the servants Harry and Draco became right at home. _

_Quickly they christened every room by shagging each other senseless in each room. _

_Having the house situated in the middle of vast lushes green hills no one was around to see anything except the staff on duty 24/7. They did not mind the noises much, they were just happy to have a master and a happy one. In addition, Harry and Draco not having to do anything fucked each other all day and slept at night. The servants found that considerate, considering Harry made sure to not make much noise after eleven. _

_Right now it was three pm and Everyone could hear Harry screaming,_

"_Oh my gods Draco do that again, please."_

"_Do what baby?" Draco inquired in a faux innocence._

"_What you just did, swirling your tongue around my dick." Moans were heard next. A few minute later._

"_Like that?"_

"_Uh-huh! Oh yes" Rich deep laughter was heard that a scream of please. Flesh against flesh a moans of pleasure before The two fell to the floor in the hallway next to two doors After both of there completions. The doors read 'Master Bedroom'._

"_We really need to make it to the bedroom next time." Harry breathily said._

"_I agree, love." A moment of silence occurred apart from heavy breathing. "Want another go?" Draco asked._

"_Need you ask at all? I would spread my legs for you in front of parliament." Harry said slightly laughing. Doors were closed, the beds squeaked, moans rang out and our couple continued to shag whenever, wherever, how ever they wanted. _

_The End_

_Or, is it?_

_Of course it is._

_Ta Ta!_


End file.
